Ya estoy acostumbrado
by Xclax
Summary: Otro día, otro periódico, y como siempre, el salia en la primera plana, ¿Que sorpresa? ¿No?


No importa lo que pase.

Siempre lo mismo.

Siempre debo quedar atrás.

No importa, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, lo estoy desde hace mas de 6 años, pero, esto es diferente, no lo puedo explicar, esta vez me siento peor que nunca, cada vez que lo veo, cada vez que veo su cara, aprieto mis puños queriéndolo matar, queriéndole ahorrar el trabajo a su enemigo, no se porque siento esto... Si yo ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, pero, esto es diferente, no importara lo que hiciera, siempre me ven como alguien mas, sin importancia, si nos vieran a los 2 al lado irían obviamente a saludar a el y no a mi, no recuerdo ninguna vez en donde yo destacara,solo una vez, solo una persona me a reconocido como un héroe, como alguien que salvo al mundo, pero el siempre esta en sus experimentos, no tiene ni el tiempo para saludar, pero bueno... ya estoy acostumbrado de eso...

Aun así, no es justo, yo me eh esforzado igual que el, mas que el,o no lo se, perdí la cuenta hace mucho tiempo, pero, sigue sin ser justo, una vez, vi esperanza de que no me recordarían como el hermano, o como el alto verde, incluso personas de menor importancia siempre los ven a ellos, siempre estoy en la sombra, no importa lo que haga, no importa si lo vuelvo a salvar por tercera vez a el, o si le ayudo en otra de sus aventuras, o aunque intente hacer una aventura, el siempre esta un paso adelante de mi, aunque tenga una aventura, el tendrá una de mayor importancia, siempre es así, sin excepciones.

Pero, aun así, sigo sin entenderlo, el siempre a sido una buena persona, es mas, no había vez en donde el no me haya ayudado a mi, incluso, una vez intento hacerme igual de famoso, igual como un ídolo, pero no, siempre se llevo la fama el, mientras todos los niños del reino champiñon siempre llevaban como un muñeco de gorra roja, siempre roja, solo sus amigos conocen mi existencia, yo simplemente no destaco, eh intentado todo, pero nada, siempre el mismo resultado, terminar en el lodo y el que suba a la gloria, pero que mas da, estoy acostumbrado.

Pero, no puedo evitarlo, siempre tengo que estar sentado, para ver como el sale en la primera plana su foto viendo como salva el día de nuevo, incluso, cuando ni siquiera lo hace, hubo veces que lo hacían hasta cuando el pasaba por la calle, el siempre destaco, y yo quedo en el polvo, no lo logro soportar, lo odio tanto, lo odio tanto, comienzo a soñar, donde lo llego a asesinar, estando Bowser a mi lado viendo como el moría en la lava de una forma dolorosa, sentía un gran alivio en ese momento, nosotros reíamos, ahí es cuando acaba el sueño, no puede estar pasando, ¡Es mi propio hermano! ¡¿Por que lo quiero matar!?

Aun así, esta vez metí la pata muy bien, entre una de las aventuras de mi hermano lo acompañe, como siempre, mientras caminábamos en un parque camino hacia el castillo de la princesa para visitarla, entonces, me di cuenta de algo, mientras caminaba mire disimuladamente al bosque, fue difícil, pero force la vista lo suficiente, igual, el no se dio cuenta, como siempre los Toads estaban admirándolo a el, el prácticamente no se daría cuenta si estuviera o no, y como siempre, nadie me miro, por lo cual, fácilmente me dedique a asomarme un poco mas, no me lo creí ni yo.

Había una tubería de color transparente, una gigante, y de ella escuchaba un grito muy pequeño que se oía de forcejeos, salio el, Bowser, la persona, o reptil, que a perdido numerosamente contra mi hermano, en otro de sus planes, estaba con un frasco de un gran tamaño, mientras que junto a el se encontraba alguien mas, era pequeña, como una hada cósmica, o algo a si, no la diferencie bien, ella gritaba, pero con un tono muy bajo, casi apenas la escuche, gritaba por ayuda, creo que ella no me había visto, creo, mientras pedía ella ayuda Bowser la metió en ese frasco gigante, vaya sorpresa, mientras Bowser dio una gran carcajada malvada para luego hacer su huida, pero, mientras se metía en aquella tubería transparente se atoro, entonces empujo lo suficiente para entrar, solo me quede mirando.

Ya me lo estaba imaginando lo que pasaría, vendría Bowser con otro plan, Mario lo vencería con facilidad, ¡Y POOM! Mas fama para el, mas entradas de el en el periódico, mas admiradores, mas reconocimientos...¡Que sorpresa! ¡¿No!?

-Hey, ¿Que pasa hermano?- Decía el mientras yo me acercaba, por milagro, el logro verme desde su multitud de fans

-Nada- Respondí fríamente, hace mucho tiempo que le dije una palabra amistosa

-¿Seguro? Te veo preocupado, Si quieres te dejo la tarta que hizo este día Peach, dijo algo de hacer una extra grande, ¿Que dices?- Decía mi hermano, mientras me golpeaba el hombro de forma amistosa

-Estoy bien, Mario, solo un poco cansado- Respondí mientras suspiraba

La cague, lo supe en el momento cuando estaba en el castillo, estaba en una mesa de gran tamaño, comía una tarta preparada por la princesa, como siempre, mientras que Toad se encontraba comiendo junto a mi, mientras que la princesa y Mario hablaban, entonces, me di cuenta el error que cometí, ¡¿Por que quería matarlo!? ¡El es una buena persona! ¡Yo vivo en su sombra, pero el vive por salvar al mundo! Me levante sin aviso de una forma brusca de la silla, llame la atención de Toad, la princesa y la de Mario, con una cara de impresión, temblaba, tal vez, solo tal vez esta vez el plan de Bowser funcionaria, si eso pasara, no me lo podría perdonar.

-Luigi, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto mi hermano, con mucha curiosidad

-Si, si, estoy bien, es que..- Dije en ese momento, mientras solo veía mi pedazo de la tarta

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Toad, con la misma impresión que Mario

-Escuche que en el campo de al lado había una feria del Captain Toad, creo que es otro de sus historias de aventuras, algunos dijeron sobre algo de dar premios, ¿Que dicen?- Dije con una sonrisa falsa, tratando convencerlos

-Pero, Luigi, ya tenemos un montón de monedas que ya ni siquiera caben en la casa, ¿Para que mas?- Pregunto mi hermano, no evite sentir un poco de envidia hacia el

-Pero para divertirnos, ¿No? Para no solo comer la tarta, sin ofender, Peach- Dije yo, con un tono nervioso al final

-Luigi tiene razón, así pasaremos mejor la tarde- Dijo Peach mientras se levantaba de la silla, creyéndose la mentira.

Se creyeron la mentira, salimos del reino, no se que tan lejos, peor aun se podia observar desde lejos, mientras que ellos caminaban con total alegría, con una actitud tan simpática como cualquiera, yo trate de seguir el ritmo de ellos, con la misma sonrisa, pero con una falsa, mientras que de la nada salio un gran humo, salio una hada similar a la anterior pidiendo ayuda, mientras que luego salio Bowser secuestrándola, Peach se metió, luego Mario para defenderla, luego Toad para ayudar a la princesa a la cual servia, y luego yo, para ayudar a mi hermano, mientras yo siempre seré su sombra, siempre...

Pero bueno, ya estoy acostumbrado...


End file.
